Talk Him Around!
by SpunkAnimeDolphin
Summary: Jakotsu tries to seduce Bankotsu but fails, every time. It isn't my best fanfic, I just wanted to combine some idea's together.
1. The Path

_**TALK HIM AROUND! **_

**[AN: Don't own Idea's of Characters from Inuyasha!]**

**[Ideas: From Pictures, and Cosplays from different places.]**

**[Setting: Post as written, you'll understand what I mean when you read this Fanfic. Including the time of day, and the weather]. **

**[Extra: This is a **_**FOUR- SHOT**_** . If I forgotten anything during this fanfic please do not come after me with torches and pitch forks, Thank you.]**

* * *

**Shot One**

**The Path**

"**So how many do you think there should be in our mercenary band?" Bankotsu asked, walking down the long path in the woods with Jakotsu.**

"**How about…um…", Jakotsu trying to think up of some random number. "How about four, that way we have seven".**

**Bankotsu gave Jakotsu an odd look. "Two plus four equals six, Jakotsu".**

"**Wait", Jakotsu re- counting his fingers again.**

"**How about this-" Bankotsu waiting for Jakotsu to pat attention. Jakotsu, finally looking at Bankotsu, forgetting about the numbers.**

"**How about we pick a day to go out, and whoever we pick by sunset will be in our band", Bankotsu bringing up the idea.**

"**But what if we can't find anyone by then?" Jakotsu asked.**

"**Don't worry about it Jakotsu. I mean, we can't be only two mercenaries around, you know", Bankotsu a little nervous at the thought. **

**Finally walking down another path, outside the woods, the darkness grew. Everything eventually went silent, expect the rush of wind going by. Bankotsu, thinking of his dream last night, turned slightly back to Jakotsu, in a stare. Jakotsu gave him a questioning look, confused, wondering what Bankotsu had wanted. **

**However, Bankotsu turned back around, deciding it was best not to bring up the topic. Jakotsu sighed, deciding to let it go, at least, until Bankotsu re-turned around again; staring again. Jakotsu's face triggered on the question marks again, deciding this time to figure out what Bankotsu had wanted. As Bankotsu turns back around this time, just knowing that questions would start coming.**

"**Bankotsu oo-aniki?" Jakotsu asked.**

"**What?", Bankotsu asking for an answer. **

"**Do you need me for something?" Jakotsu questioned. **

"**Look it's nothing alright", Bankotsu said.**

**Jakotsu sighed. "Well, it has to be something, you keep looking back here for a reason-".**

"**Look just drop it, okay", Bankotsu ordered.**

"**No", Jakotsu disobeying Bankotsu.**

"**Drop it", Bankotsu augured back.**

"**No", Jakotsu walked on left side facing him, as their walk comes to a stop. "I want to know what's going on. Are you mad at me or something?" Jakotsu asked.**

"**No, okay, you didn't do anything, alright, now can you just give it a rest?" Bankotsu, really wanting him to stop questioning. **

"**Okay, fine, but only because you're so damn cute", Jakotsu ended. **

**Bankotsu widens his eyes, and blinks. "Huh?"**

**Jakotsu sighs. "Nevermind, let's just keep walking". **

**With that, Bankotsu and Jakotsu finally to the end of the path to find the next village without another word. **


	2. Chase

**SHOT TWO**

**CHASE**

**Jakotsu woke up the next morning, walking quietly into Bankotsu's room to wake him up, to find he was already up.**

**Bankotsu looks back to the door to find Jakotsu shutting it.**

"**Oh……Ban- Chan, you're up!" Jakotsu in a low tone surprised.**

"**Uh, yeah I'm up, what do you want?" He asked.**

"**I just came in to wake you up, that's all", Jakotsu continued quietly.**

**Bankotsu narrowed his eyes. "Jakotsu, the rest are already up".**

"**O.o" Jakotsu back in his normal tone. Noticing that Bankotsu's hair is still down and non- braided, he forms an evil idea, as he lets a small smirks from the side of his mouth. **

**He walks to Bankotsu's futon and sits behind him, combing his hair with his fingers. Bankotsu, on the other hand, turns around.**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**I just wanted to re-braid your hair", Jakotsu said.**

**Bankotsu turns back around. "Fine- okay then- you win; so what do you want in return?"**

"**In return?" Jakotsu asked.**

**Bankotsu sneaks his eyes to take a glance behind him, to see Jakotsu putting on his evil grin again.**

"**How about helping me get ready?"**

**Bankotsu sighs. "Okay then, go get your stuff and I'll help you out".**

**As Jakotsu just got done, he jumps to his feet. "Okay". **

**Bankotsu, not really sure of what he's getting to, sees Jakotsu coming back in a flash. "That was quick".**

"**Well my room is just across from yours", Jakotsu, now sitting in front of Bankotsu on the mat. **

"**What the hell is all of this?"**

"**It's what I wear everyday".**

"**Like you just can't stick with your war paint?" Bankotsu asked.**

"**No way" Jakotsu snapped. **

"**Okay, well, let's just get this done and over with", Bankotsu paused. "What do you want on first?"**

"**Use this", Jakotsu holding a small candle plate to Bankotsu. "It's for my eyes".**

**Bankotsu, knowing what he meant, grab the paint off the side and dab's it on, dragging it across Jakotsu's eye lids. (Well that seem easy, I don't know why he needed my help). "Next?"**

"**The war paint", Jakotsu simply put.**

**Bankotsu draws two purple lines from the bottom of his eyes and downward to his chin. "Alright, and the last thing you want done is-"**

"**The paints in that clam shell next to you", Jakotsu now staring at Bankotsu.**

**Bankotsu grabs the bottom of his chin, pulling him in, trying to find a way to put it on without spreading the war paint. Eye to eye with a grinned Jakotsu, he pauses, swallowing down as he sweats nervously. **

**Jakotsu narrows his eyes. "Well".**

**Bankotsu take a deep breath before gently spreading on the top of his lips, by the time he finished the bottom, Jakotsu leans forward, trying to grab his hair pin. Bankotsu, mistaken it for a hug- or more, he backs away as quickly as he could.**

"**What's wrong Bankotsu oo-aniki?"**

"**Eh?" Bankotsu blinked, now a little confused. **

"**I was just getting my hair pin, that's all", Jakotsu half- truthed.**

**Bankotsu swallows. "O.o". (What **_**was**_** I thinking?)**

"**What did you back up for anyway?" Jakotsu asked.**

"**It's nothing", Bankotsu looking aside, now flushed.**

"**Oh, come on, you always say that, what did you think I was doing?" Jakotsu asked.**

"**Look, just forget it ever happened okay. I Just over reacted a little bit, that's all".**

"**What are you ashamed to be close by me?" Jakotsu now suspicious.**

**Bankotsu snaps back without really realizing what he's saying. "No, of course not".**

"**Then why did you back away like that?"**

"**Look, I told you, just drop it already, okay", Bankotsu trying to end the conversation. **

"**What, thought I was gonna kiss you or something?" Jakotsu asked.**

**Bankotsu blushed as he turned his head to the other side, away from Jakotsu. "Uh……er….. something….like that….."**

**Jakotsu laughs. "Would you ever mind if I did?"**

"**I- uh……." Bankotsu, now running out of words. "Not really…..it's just-"**

"**Really?" Jakotsu eyes now sparkling.**

"**Look, that doesn't mean anything, okay", Bankotsu now supporting himself.**

**Jakotsu crawls over closer to Bankotsu. "Then what about a hug then?"**

"**Jakotsu, really….." Bankotsu sighs, looking down.**

**Jakotsu gives Bankotsu his famous puppy dog pout, until Bankotsu gives in.**

**Bankotsu looks up and sighs again. "Alright fine".**

**Jakotsu, now on his knees, goes to wrap his arms around Bankotsu, as he rests his head on Bankotsu's shoulders. "You know-" whispering in Bankotsu's ear. "We should do this more often".**

"**What hug?" Bankotsu questioned.**

"**Well, not just the hug, but I mean helping each other out in the morning like this, it's a lot of fun".**

**Bankotsu blinks and sighs without another word. They finally slide off each other face to face. Jakotsu narrows his eyes with a wide grin on his face, as he inches closer, as his lips craw on Bankotsu's. Bankotsu widens his eyes in surprise, as he starts to panic a little bit. Jakotsu re- wraps his arms once again around Bankotsu, as his tongue slips in. This time Bankotsu let's go, pushing Jakotsu away from him, as he backs away like the way he did before. **

**Jakotsu, wearing the same evil grin on his face, goes to crawl over to wall-holding Bankotsu. "What's wrong Ban- Chan, I thought you said you didn't mind?"**

**Bankotsu puts his head down with his fist in the air, clenched, shaking in his anger, and snaps. "Yeah, but I never told you to do it-"**

"**I never asked?" Jakotsu put in.**

"**I never said you could", Bankotsu glared.**

"**Well, it seemed right a moment. You can't tell me that you didn't feel the same way".**

"**Who says that I did?" Bankotsu out load.**

"**Well, it took you long enough to stop me", Jakotsu glared.**

"**Well, you shocked me there for a minute", Bankotsu put in.**

"**What, so you're saying you didn't like it?" Jakotsu now kind of angry.**

"**I didn't say that either", Bankotsu truthful.**

"**Well, if you liked then, then why did you back off for?" Jakotsu asked.**

"**Like I said, I was surprised, okay, like I knew that you were going to do that".**

"**Well it was obvious, I mean we were pretty close".**

"**That doesn't mean anything".**

"**Well, you seem like you were in the moment to me", Jakotsu, now staring at him.**

"**I- ugh….Jakotsu" Bankotsu sighs.**

**Jakotsu puts his hands on Bankotsu's shoulders.**

"**You've got some nerve", Bankotsu glared. **

"**Please, don't me mad at me Bankotsu oo-aniki, I really thought that's what we both wanted at that moment", Jakotsu putting on the puppy dog face.**

**Bankotsu looks down and away so he doesn't have to look. "That's not going to work this time- out-"**

"**But-"**

"**Out!" Bankotsu ordered. **

"**humph", Jakotsu get's up and walks away angry, leaving his hair pin behind.**


	3. Wooden Porch and Ban's Banryu

**SHOT THREE**

**THE WOODEN PORCH AND BANKOTSU'S BANRYU!**

**Bankotsu, sitting on the porch, thought about what happened the other day between himself and Jakotsu; looking at Jakotsu's hair pin. Before he knew it, he sees Jakotsu walking up his way. (Oh no, what do say, what do do….) Bankotsu sighs.**

"**Ban- Chan!" Jakotsu calls out.**

"**Great", Bankotsu mutters under his breath. However before he escape, Jakotsu already appeared, sitting on his left [The readers right]. **

"**Oh hey, you found my hair pin, oh, thank you sooo much Ban- Chan", Jakotsu now happy as ever.**

"**Uh Jakotsu……." Bankotsu sort of looking away.**

"**I should apologize", Jakotsu immediately put out. I didn't mean to go after you like that, the other day. You told me to back off and I didn't listen, when I should've. Am I getting kicked out of the group?"**

"**What?" Bankotsu surprised. "No- no of course not, just because I got mad at you the other day doesn't mean you're getting kicked out".**

"**YEAH!" Jakotsu cheered.**

**Bankotsu laughs. "Here, I got you something", handing Jakotsu a scarf. "It's my apology to you".**

**Jakotsu widens his eyes at his gift. "Oh, wow a new scarf, thank you Ban- Chan, thank you sooo much, I was getting sick of the one I had, so how did you get it?"**

"**I took it off a man who was almost dying", Bankotsu answered.**

"**Oh", Jakotsu grinned, scouting in closer to rest his head on Bankotsu's shoulder. **

**Bankotsu glances at Jakotsu really quick, and with a grin on his face, he puts his arm over his shoulders.**

"**You should've brought some sake", Jakotsu yawns. "You're nice a warm oo-aniki. **

**Bankotsu laughs a little. "Oh yeah?" (Maybe I should've brought some sake). 45 minutes later, Jakotsu passes out asleep, and Bankotsu ends up carrying back inside to his futon. "Good night Jakotsu", kissing him slightly on the forehead. **

* * *

**Morning time hits, as Bankotsu headed outside to clean off his armor. **

"**Ban- Chan!" Jakotsu called out, wearing his new black and yellow Yukata with his read scarf he retrieved from Bankotsu.**

**Bankotsu looks over to watch Jakotsu pose, or whatever Jakotsu was doing with his Banryu. "Jakotsu, what- are you doing to my Banryu, huh?"**

"**Oh, do you like it?" Jakotsu asked.**

"**Oh, it's so damn beautiful. It's so shiny, so you polished it huh?" Bankotsu, taking his Banryu away from Jakotsu; walking to the outside of the porch with it.**

**Jakotsu sinks to his knees, disappointed, falling for the misconception. **

"**Um, Jakotsu", Bankotsu turning around.**

"**Yeah", Jakotsu grumbles.**

"**Nice outfit", Bankotsu replies.**

"**KEHYA!" Jakotsu jumping and hugging Bankotsu from behind. **

**Bankotsu laughs again, as he, with Jakotsu's help, take the clean amour back in.**

*****The End*****


End file.
